criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Stratton
|path = Bank Robber Unclassified Killer Criminal Accomplice Cop Killer |mo = Shooting |victims = 1 killed 11+ victimless bank robberies |status = Deceased |actor = Seth Laird |appearance = "Hit" }} Oliver "Ollie" Stratton, a.k.a. "The Jack of Clubs", or simply "The Jack", was a bank robber, cop killer, and member of The Face Cards. He appeared in the Season Seven episode "Hit". Background Born on June 1, 1980, in Philadelphia, Oliver was a petty criminal in New Jersey who was a lifelong partner of his brother Chris, also a petty criminal. Initially targeting liquor stores, gas stations, and convenience stores for their robberies, the two then escalated into robbing banks, but they weren't exactly skilled and when a heist turned in the favor of the authorities, they were apprehended and sentenced to two years in prison. Upon being released early, two months prior to their first crimes as the Face Cards, he and Chris met Izzy Rogers, a bank robber active in several countries and a former assassin. Izzy perfected their techniques and reshaped them into efficient bank robbers; they became her accomplices in robbing U.S. banks as the Face Cards. However, he was unaware that Izzy had another partner named Matthew Downs who was operating behind-the-scenes, as did Chris. Hit On May 16, 2012, Oliver enters the Colonial Liberty Bank with Izzy and Chris. When a metal detector is triggered by his and Chris' guns, Izzy uses the latter to kill a security guard, then all three begin to rob the bank. Oliver spots an arriving police cruiser and alerts Izzy and Chris. He and Chris then flee outside, only to be confronted by William LaMontagne, Jr. and his partner Jodi Ketelson, who have just arrived to the scene in an unmarked vehicle. Oliver instantly fires a single shot that strikes Jodi in the head and kills her, but he is shot by Will in return. Chris drags him back inside the bank, where Izzy holds everyone inside hostage while Chris attends to his brother's gunshot wounds. Eventually, a medic is sent in by Chris' request, but before the medic can act, Oliver succumbs to his wounds. Chris kills the medic in a fit of rage and later intends to bring Oliver's body with him when he and Izzy fled, but the plan is scrapped when the two flee with Will, who has eventually become their hostage. Oliver's body is shortly caught in a bomb explosion set by Izzy. Modus Operandi During the Face Card robberies, Oliver wore a mask based on a Jack of Clubs card. Since Oliver only killed one victim, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused, but when he killed that victim (a police detective), he shot her once directly in the head, instantly killing her. Profile No actual profile of Oliver was made by the BAU, who were more focused on Izzy and Chris. Known Victims *July 15, 2009-July 12, 2011, unspecified locations in New Jersey: At least five victimless robberies committed with Chris *2011: **November, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery **December, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery *2012: **January, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery **February, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery **March, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery **April, unspecified location: A victimless Face Card bank robbery **May 16, Washington, D.C.: Detective Jodi Ketelson Appearances *Season Seven **"Hit" **"Run" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Bank Robbers Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Hostage Takers